All or Nothing
by topazdream
Summary: A tsunami of hysteria hit me. I stared in horror as Edward and Alice were chained to a pillar by every vampire in the room, ignoring their furious roars.So, Bella, How would you like this done? My knees buckled beneath me as I collapsed. New Moon Remix
1. Special

**All or Nothing**

**disclaimer for the whole story- I own nothing! Nothing at all from the Twilight series, I simply and just borrowing the character. However, I do own this plot (as far as I know.)**

**Also, there are a few similar/same lines from New Moon. Yes, that's what happens when you have a remix sometimes.**

Bella POV

I could feel myself quiver slightly as I stared into the cold, crimson eyes.

Yes, they stood out perfectly against his somehow chalky looking skin.

I had yet to decide if he was beautiful.

His features were perfect, but his skin was somehow translucent looking, making him look sick.

His jet-black hair was hidden beneath the seams of the dark cloak revealing only his face and a few smudges of his hair.

"Ah, Jane you have returned, and what a surprise you have brought me." He greeted the small, angelic looking vampire who seemed to scare people. He kissed both her cheeks lightly and returned to his chair in the back, center of the room, as if he were in charge.

"Yes master, I brought him back alive. Funny how I run into Alice and Bella as well." Her tone scared me, as if expecting some sort of reward. It sent a shiver through my body which Edward didn't miss.

My jaw dropped when she called me by my name, as if she already knew me somehow.

"Ah yes, Jane. You have never let me down yet." He rewarded her, making her smile brightly as if she were a child who just got a toy.

"Alice and Bella! Now this is a good day for me." He didn't hide his rejoicing.

I stared at him, an expression of shock on my face. And he knew me as well?

He then turned his attention to our escort.

"Felix, go and inform my brothers of our company. I'm sure they wouldn't want to miss this."

Miss what? I bit back a small cry.

"Of course, master." Felix told him with a bow, as he disappeared down a small, dark corridor.

The strange vampire turned and looked at Edward again, who still had not let go of my waist. "You see Edward? What did I tell you? I was sure everything would be fine. Aren't you happy with me?" He asked

"Yes, I'm very happy, Aro." He said between clenched teeth.\

"Now, Alice, tell me everything. Why is Bella standing here today? Your brother seemed sure that your vision was correct. Explain to me." He asked fondly, as he turned his gaze to Alice, who looked unaffected by the sudden attention.

"Well, obviously my brother was mistaken." She turned to glare at Edward before turning back to Aro. "I'm far from correct. As you see, I'm not the most reliable." Her voice was like tiny bells ringing as she flashed him a dazzling smile that only lasted for so long when Aro interrupted.

"Oh, you're much too modest! Edward has shown me many times that you've been quite correct. I must admit, I very much so am in awe. You're so very talented! That's perfect!"

Alice quickly gave another small glare to Edward, which Aro didn't miss either.

He smiled reassuringly. "I do apologize for the misunderstanding. I share a power very much like Edward's. However, I can only hear thoughts from a touch." he explained calmly

"But you hear every thought anyone has ever thought." Edward reminded him.

"Ah, yes," Aro agreed lightly, "But from a distance, that is a gift." He shot back

"There are distance limitations."

"Yet still. How very convenient!" Aro was clearly done fighting with Edward.

Everyone turned their head to the corridor that Felix had exited, I quickly copied.

Felix, along with two other black cloaked vampires floated through. One with similar hair to Aro, the other with white hair that made me feel all cold inside.

All their faces were identical to that from the picture of Carlisle's.

"Ah yes, Marcus, Caius, I very nearly forgot about you. Look who has showed up!" Aro motioned to Alice, Edward, and I.

Marcus and Caius tensed up. They were clearly expecting something more interesting.

The snow-white haired one floated over to where Aro was sitting, and touched his tingers to Aro's palm lightly.

They stood there briefly, before the white haired one pulled away.

Edward lifted his eyebrow, and Alice stared at Aro curiously. I was sure my expression mirrored her's, except not quite as beautiful.

"How very kind of you Marcus." He shifted in his chair to stare at me, as if trying to figure out something about me. "Unbelievable, completly amazing." Was all he said.

I stared up at Edward, as did Alice and half the vampires in the room. "Marcus sees relationships. He's surprised at the intensity of our's." He spoke, mostly to me, gently.

That's when I realized Marcus was sharing his thoughts with Aro.

Funny, Marcus didn't look very interested. He glided back by Caius.

"I just don't really get it. It must be so very difficult for you. How can you stand to be so close to her?" Aro mused lightly, giving a meaningful look at Edward's arm wrapped securly around my waist.

"It's not without effort." Edward assured him, practically a growl.

"I mean, _la tua cantante! _Such a waste like that. But I suppose you _are _of Carlisle's coven." He sounded dazed, as if speaking in a dream. "I mean, I smelled her through your memories. I've never seen anyone's blood so tempting, such a loud singer. I wouldn't stand it! You're so very strong!" He said fondly, still in his dream-like stance.

He sighed lightly as he sat back in his throne-like chair as if considering a matter.

Edward's growls slowely subsided when he figured out that Aro had relaxed. _He _still had not seized his tense position as he moved, blocking me from Jane, her small and angelic smile mocking him, as if thinking she could overpower him for some reason.

Alice had now placed herself directly between me and a boy who showed a freaky resemblance to Jane, in a threatening position, as if daring him to try something.

I shivered again, thinking about why that may be necessary.

I had trouble ripping my eyes away from Edward.

He was even more godly than I remembered. I stood there drinking him in, forgetting about the horrifying fact that He would soon leave again anyways, sending me back in my zombie state... If we survived this.

But all that mattered was that he was here.

For now.

However, the dead silence was killing me.

A handful of eyes were staring at me from the pale, red-eyed, perfect-featured vampires around me, as if trying to find out why I was so special, and the easiest way to get to me.

This wasn't the first time I had been told how edible I smelled.

Aro finally cleared his throat, making me jump slightly.

Edward shifted his glare back to Aro.

Aro tapped his long, slim, pale fingers on his chin before speaking.

He was completly oblivious to Edward's obvious grudge.

Aro shifted his stare to mine, looking me over as if I was a trophy.

"And here we have, now... The fascinating Bella." He greeted me, speaking _to _me for the first time. "I've been told that you're quite special."


	2. Then and There

Bella POV

_"And here we have now...The fascinating Bella" He greeted me. Speaking to me for the first time. "I've been told that you're quite special."_

I could feel the nausea. My stomach was churning. I was suddenly glad that I hadn't had anything to eat.

"I must say, I am _very _curious about you. If I may..." He gestured to me to come to him.

Edward growled and tensed up.

"Oh no! Nothing like that. I'm simply curious to see if my power has any influence." He said quickly.

I stared wide eyed at Edward, hysteria creeping through my body.

He nodded to me and led me up to Aro.

My hand shook violently as I mimmicked Marcus's moves and pressed my hand to Aro's palm.

I flinched, expecting something dramatic to happen, nothing happened.

His confidence turned to concentration, which melted to frustration. He slowly arranged his papery features to resemble a comforting expression.

He laughed lightly, as if to shake it off.

I snapped my arm down to my side, as if in a trance.

"Curious, so very curious." he muttered, just loud enough for me to hear as Edward led me back to our place by Alice, stiff and grim looking.

Aro looked up, his misty eyes focusing on Jane. "I'm still curious. Jane, if you will be so kind." He told her

A small yelp escaped me. What did he mean?

Alice tensed even more, if that was possible.

"No!" Edward roared as he hurled himself between Jane and I as Jane turned to smile angelically at me, confidentally.

It happened so fast.

I screamed as Edward suddenly was on the ground writhing in agony.

I stared in horror, searching for my voice.

"Stop it!" I screeched, making a run toward Edward.

A pair of stony arms grabbed me from behind, restraining me.

Alice.

"Jane, that's enough." Aro told her.

She reluctantly tore her stare from him, still with a smile on her face.

Disgusting.

I was trying every method to escape from the prison bars of Alice's arms.

Aro inclined his head towards me meaningfully.

Jane was more than happy to oblige.

She shifted her gaze towards me, smiling that same angelic smile.

I cringed, waiting for excrutionizing pain.

It didn't come.

I slowly opened my eyes and relaxed.

Her smile had turned to a grim frown and a glare.

Edward was suddenly at me side as Alice released me.

Aro chuckled. "How very interesting!" He mused.

Jane hissed, crouching down as if preparing to lunge.

Edward put me behind him, and copied the position.

"That enough!" Aro commanded. "Jane, she frustrates us all." He soothed.

Edward waited for Jane to straighten up before he did as well, still blocking me from her view.

Her lips were still curled back from her teeth in a grimace.

Aro focused back to Edward. "How very brave, or stupid, Edward. I once asked Jane to do that to me... Out of curiosity." He cringed to prove his point.

"Disgusting," Alice spat

Aro ignored her. "But the real question is, what to do with dear Bella."

Edward crouched again, threateningly, Alice tensed up.

This was the part that we were avoiding.

"Edward, I don't supposed that you reconsidered our offer of joining us?" He questioned, already knowing the answer.

Edward shook his head.

"Alice?" Aro asked, hopefully.

"No, thank you." She politely rejecting his offer.

"Oh, what a shame. Such potential." He shook his head as he spoke to himself.

"Bella?" This caught me off guard. What did he mean. "Are you interested in joining?" His voice was kind, but I could see right through it.

Edward hissed defensivly. Caius and Marcus looked completly flabbergasted at Aro change in direction. They didn't dare object though.

"N-no thank you." My voice cracked as I stammered the response.

"Tut tut tut. What a waste. Such potential."

"So that's it, huh? Join or die?" Edward fumed

Aro looked surprised. "Of course not! Where would you get that idea? I can't say I'm not disappointed, but I'm still extremely curious about Bella." he glanced at me.

"Aro!" Caius pleaded. "The law claims them."

"How so?" Aro demanded, getting worked up.

Caius pointed a long, pale finger at me. "She knows too much! And obviously Edward has no intention of changing her!" He said coldly, almost smug.

I gasped. "I would _never..." _I was interrupted by Edward who bared his teeth as he growled threateningly.

Aro held up a hand to silence him. Edward reluctantly obeyed. "Quite right, quite right. I don't supposed you _would _consider the idea, Edward? As in, extremely soon? I'm not the most patient person."

Alice gasped in horror. Edward roared in outrage.

I felt hurt. Did Edward really hate me that much?

"I take that as a no." Aro said almost amused with himself.

Caius smiled smuggly, pleased with himself.

"I guess _we'll _have to do it now." Aro finally concluded.

Caius's smile faded and his jaw fell.

Edward crouched in front of me in defense.

"Wait!" Tiny little Alice's voice was heard over Edward's furious roars.

Edward shut up immediately.

"Aro, I have seen, let me show you." She immediately sprinted up and touched Aro, who looked surprised by her sudden movement.

Seconds oozed by as she stood there, eyes closed in concentration.

"You saw that, Alice? Bella was changed?" Aro asked, unsure of what to do now.

"Yes." Alice sounded confident.

Aro considered this for a moment. "But, as you worked so hard to prove before Alice, you're not always reliable." he told her.

Her eyes widened in horror, but she quickly composed herself. "That _will" _She assured him sternly.

"Ah, but Alice. I want this done bad. And I'm not patient. There is no gauruntee on that. Why no do it now? There's no reason to wait."

He snapped his fingers, and suddenly, every single vampire in the room had lunged and knocked Edward and Alice down.

I screamed, but was ignored.

I could hear the sound of heavy chains clinking behind me. I turned my head to see hundreds of chains binding Alice and Edward to a pillar to the side.

Edward and Alice's Roars and hisses were ignored. Even their furious snapping, clawing, and attempts at lunging did no good.

I felt my knees buckle beneath me as I collapsed to the ground, unable to move. I stared up at Aro in complete and total horror, unable to make a sound.


	3. The Bite

Bella POV

My violent shaking had yet to seize when Aro cleared his throat.

Suddenly, everything was silent apart from Alice and Edward's violent snapping and hissing.

"So, Bella, How would you like this done?"

I gasped, causing myself to hyperventilate into hysteria.

What did he mean, 'how would you like this done'?

He sighed, impatient to my reaction.

"Caius, if you would be so kind?" Aro asked Caius bitterly.

Caius shook his head and crinkled his nose. "No, I'm not doing it."

Much to my surprise Aro ignored him and stood up with a groan. "I suppose I will have to do it." He spoke under his breath.

He began to stride towards me.

I sat up and began blindly doing everything to push myself backwards and away from Aro.

It did not good, he caught up to me in a flash, taking hold of me in a stony grasp, harder than necessary.

"I'm sorry, Bella. It's just how I am." He told me as he began to drag me through a dark corridor.

"Edward!" I screamed, struggling in Aro's grasp.

The next thing I heard was a furious roar, followed by the agonizing yells from Edward.

I screamed again. What was Jane doing to him?

I through my fist at Aro's stomach. I felt the sickening crunch as I heard and felt my hand break.

I was limp in his grasp when he pushed an old, wooden door open.

The small room was nearly pitch black and I could hear the faint dripping of a leak from something. It reminded me too much of dungeon.

My hysteria crept back as Aro gave me a look of pity.

He leaned in, pausing to inhale my scent before he inched closer.

Closer.

Closer.

I screamed and kicked and through my fist, but it did nothing against the stone vampire. "Please!" I begged

He ignored me.

Closer.

Closer.

He held up my wrist, giving me one last look of pity, before I felt the sting of his teeth breaking my flesh, and the sickening smell of blood flowing from wrist and gushing out of the wound.

He bit my other wrist, doubling my pain.

He then leaned in, and broke the skin of my neck.

I bit back the urge to cry out to Edward as I felt the venom push past and win the fight against my body.


	4. The Beating of My Heart

**a/n-thanx for all the reviews! I reallyappreciate them. More Pleez! I'm sorry if this description sux, but bare with me. It's hard to describe unbareable pain. **

Bella POV

I wasn't aware when Aro exited the small, damp room. I that I was aware of were the knives that were stabbing into me, cutting me deeper and deeper with every heart beat until I screamed in torture.

I knew exactly what was going on in my body.

Every heart beat pushed the burning venom a milimeter more, putting up an easy fight with my body.

As it slugged along, I could feel it burn each and every cell. I could feel my cells being replaced with ice.

A screech tore from my chest when I felt the knife dig deeper... Again.

The scream echoed in the small room.

I grabbed fist full of my hair and tugged, trying to ignore the pain.

It only brought more.

Not only was I in agony from the venom, now my head was throbbing.

I writhed around on the ground, trying to distract myself.

My throat had become raw, and everytime I screamed it became worse.

My screams died to moans, and random spasms of my arms and legs.

Sometimes kicking or punching the wall.

I had probably broked my other hand as well, but that pain was nothing compared to the torture of the transformation.

I ground my teeth and ripped at my skin.

I bundled up my clothes in my fist, and I clenched my jaw shut.

Nothing worked.

Nothing worked against this torment.

Time had not done my any Justice. I had completly lost track of it, having crushed my watch within the first few minutes.

It may have been a day, it may have been three.

It may have been four for all I knew.

All I knew was that the seconds seemed like minutes, the minutes seemed like hours, the hours seemed like days, and the days seemed like decades.

The venom was now beginnning to prick at my toes and ooze up my legs.

I couldn't hold back the scream that had been building it's way out.

I could hear my heart beat grow quicker and quicker, in attempt to put more blood in my body. It only made the torture more unbareable.

This was much more pain then I ever could have imagined. A hundred times worse that that of when James bit me.

once.

This was three bites.

Every heart beat was another memory that flashed through my head. Random for the most part.

Thump.

The smell of my room.

Thump.

My favorite color.

Thump.

My locker combination.

Thump.

My phone number.

I could finally hear the speeding up to almost a whole beat.

thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump.

Silence.


	5. Different

Bella POV

I cracked my eyes open cautiously, preparing to cringe at the agony.

My eyes snapped completly open in surprise.

All that was left was some irritation around my dead heart and some tingling in my head where my hair roots had protested.

I flexed my hands, they had healed in the process.

I flexed my arms and legs as well, seeing if I was still alive.

I took a deep breath. My eyes widened in surprise. It was like filling myself up with energy. Everything was so much clearer. I could hear quiet voices a few doors away.

It smelled _awful _down here. I held my breath, ignoring the uncomfortable urge to breath.

It was as if my eyes had adjusted to the dark.

The room was cube and completly made of stone.

There was a small pool of water in the corner from some unknown source.

I moaned as I carefully stood up, testing my ability to walk.

I gasped as I realized that my voice sounded like a hundred tiny bells jingling in the distance.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a sob escaped my chest.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

Now Edward would have to live with me forever.

Drowning in the guilt of leaving me in the first place.

Unable to have a regular conversation knowing that his once strong love for me had gone out like a candle during the winter.

He no longer loved me, though my candle had stayed strong and lasted through the winter.

I took a couple of steps toward the door, making sure not to collapse in the process.

I tried the door knob.

Locked.

Of course.

I rapped on it loudly.

I didn't think the Volturi would appreciate me breaking the door down.

"Hello?" I called, hiding the sob from my voice.

The door suddenly flew open.

I gasped at the sudden entrance.

I locked eyes with Aro. His eyes were bright burgendy and his onion skin just as translucent as before.

"Bella," His expression was cold, but his voice sounded extremely pleased.

"Right this way." He called over his shoulder as he turned around and floated down the corridor.


	6. Monster

Bella POV

My stomach felt completly empty.

My starvation from before the tranformation had been replaced by a much deeper more disgusting desire. For blood.

I cautiously followed Aro down the damp, dark, mysterious corridor, jumping at the slightest of noises. I was on red alert. Who knows what could happen? I heard a series of thumping noises faintly, but growing louder. But I couldn't quite place my finger on what it was. For some reason, Aro kept looking back at me as if suspecting something out at me. I did my best to ignore him.

Instead, I focused my thinking to my past, racking my brain for memories. I couldn't remember specific things, like the color of my bed spread, or the smell of my father. However, I did remember larger categories. Though it may be slightly foggy, I could remember my mother, and my father. My friends and my foes. I could remember Jacob as well. My stomach gave a small lurch when I remembered the name. I flinched when his brown skinned face and shaggy hair, before Sam got a hold of him, popped into my mind. He was smiling. Not Sam's smile. It was _my _smile. I briefly doubled over in pain remembering all the things I had left behind. All the things I would never get to see again.

I cringed when I thought about how Edward would be stuck with me the rest of eternity. Maybe he would never return to his family. No, I wouldn't allow that. I would move away if I had to. I squeezed my eyes together, trying to avoid the thought.

Boy did I feel sick. However, knowing what I was, I knew that I wasn't. My tongue rolled limply around my mouth. Everytime it touched a side, it felt like I was touching toothpaste. There was a dull pain in the back of my throat that was intensifying by second and slowely becoming unbareable. Not to mention it felt like I had a migrain.

I groaned.

I resisted the urge to scream at the annoying thumping noise that was intensifying by the second that oddly resembled the pounding of a wall.

That's when I smelled it. Something sweet and delicious and extraordinary. I couldn't hold back to small hiss of delight as I crouched down, sniffing the air. What was I doing? I couldn't control myself at all. I tried to fight back, tell myself to stop, but I couldn't. My vision had now reduced down to a white fog, blocking my view of everything. The only thing that I could see was something small scurrying ten feet in front of my. I lunged myself at it, not caring who was around me. All I could hear was a quick pounding in my ear that refused to stop, blocking out any sounds. But I did hear one thing before I sucked the unsuspecting rat dry of the heavenly liquid. A small chuckle from somewhere close behind.

The sweet liquid, though there wasn't much, slid down my throat faster than anything. Though it felt like a few mere drops, I felt a little bit of energy restored, and the thumping go dead silent, as if I was deaf.

I greedily sucked for more, sniffing the air for a sign of any other prey when I came up panting. My shoulders drooped when I learned there were no more. I was a monster.

The fogginess slowly cleared away and I looked up to see Aro beaming down at me. I gasped in horror at what I'd done. I quickly wiped the evidence from the face and straightened, ignoring his mocking look.

"Wait until you taste humans." He told me casually.

I began to choke in horror, but pushed past him and continued down the hall.

I could feel my 'hangover' feeling coming back. I wheezed back a gasp when I realized that a small rat now and again would not satisfy the moster beneath.

That's when a new kind of thumping filled the air. It sounded like the clinking of chain on chain. There were also roars and hisses mixed in. I quickened my pace. I gulped when I figured out what it was.

Edward and Alice.

I took off at a full blown sprint, but not before skidding to a halt at the sudden take of speed. But then I did something that I never would have done as a human, I pushed myself faster. If it wasn't for the circumstances, I would be screaming from the exhileration.

The clinking was growing louder and I suddenly came to a rather gracefull stop right in front of a door that was identical to my transformation one. I flinched at the memory of the agony.

I shook my head to clear the memory and pushed the door open, which, oddly, was unlocked.

"Edward! Alice!" I exclaimed, ignoring Aro's almost silent arrival.

They stopped stuggling in their chains immediately and I was suddenly drowned in a tsunami of apologies. "Oh, Bella. What I did to you, it's so unforgivable. Alice never should have brought you here." Alice turned to glare at him when the blame was shifted to her. His apologies were suddenly dry sobs and quiet moans of my name.

"Shut up, Edward. Save the guilt for later." I tried to make myself sound strong, but behind it, I was melting from his apology. I had to make him think that I didn't love him, so he wouldn't be guilty about leaving me. It didn't work at all.

He looked at me like I was absolutely insane. Like I had said something wrong.

"Bella, this isn't guilt. This is love." He told me as he forced himself quiet.

I doubled over in pain. "I said stop it Edward! I don't need this right now." My voice sounded far away and weak. I bit back sobs that threatened to escape from my chest.

Aro suddenly cleared his throat and all was silent. He then snapped his fingers and two guards were in the room. "If you would be so kind as to release Edward and Alice. The four of us have some matters to clear out."

I gulped. What exactly might those matters be?


	7. Guilt or Love?

**Edward POV**

I gasped to myself when I saw an angel walk through the door. I seized my struggling as did Alice when she felt me go rigid.

_Is that...Bella?_

Her 'voice' voice told me. I nodded once. This small event had taken on a dream like trance.

Was it possible for Bella to be even more beautiful than I ever imagined?

I was perfectly still, drinking her in. Making up for all the times that I hadn't seen her.

Her chocolate colored hair now had tints of red in it and it was glossy. It glided down to the middle of her back in delicate waves that she had never had before. I wanted more than anything to reach out and touch the silk of it.

Her skin was somehow milky and any traces of scars from when she had tripped were gone. Her once almost too slim figure had filled up and her curves were more pronounced.

Her lips were slimmed and here eyelashes had grown.

Her eyes were a pool of blood. Yet somehow, I was lost in them, unable to look away in fear that they would disappear. It was like I was drowning in them, not wanting to come up for air.

She stood there looking almost confident with her lips slightly parted and her legs were far apart. Her breathing had heavied. She still hadn't gotten it down quite yet.

She was...

Flawless.

I wanted to stay there and drink her in for ages. Almost like a latte that I never wanted to finish.

But, like a latte, it doesn't last long.

A tidal wave of sorrow crashed down upon me. I had left her, thinking it to be for the best. But yet I missed her too much. I probably would have returned to her side anyways. But obviously, it wasn't for good, she had become...Suicidal. I apparently had too.

I had led her to this place. She followed me out of love. But... If we got through this...Would she take me back?

Would she forgive such a cruel monster? Would she stay by my side for all of eternity? Allow me to worship the ground she walked on?

My stance was broken by her voice. "Edward! Alice!"

It was unlike anything I had ever seen before. It was like I was free falling, letting my thoughts over come me. Her voice was as smooth and steady as honey pouring from the bottle. Silky somehow.

And suddenly, like a flash flood. I forced my apologies out on her, unable to give her a breath of air. She got a mortified look on her face, causing me to pause. Was she alright? Did she hate me terribly?

"Shut up edward! Save the guilt for later!"

Guilt? What was she talking about? These apologies...They're not from guilt, but from love. I've missed her so much!

"Guilt? Bella, this is love." I told her before I could think to do it.

She doubled over, making a choking sound, but quickly composed herself. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see her hurt.

"I said stop it Edward! I don't need this right now!" I bit back the sobs. Was I correct? Had she indeed gotten over me? Was she only saving me from guilt and she would have to spend eternity with me? No, I would move so that she wouldn't have to deal with me.

Aro cleared his throat, signaling us to Shut up.

I would have to make it clear to Bella that, still, I was completly, totally, and utterly in love with her.


	8. Matters

Bella POV

I felt an urge to quiver as we followed Aro silently down yet another corridor. However, my body just wouldn't do it. I groaned in frustration. Edward raised his eyebrow in concern. I ignored him.

He was even more beautiful than he was a few days ago. I saw more detail in him. I hair had tints of gold in it and was glossy. And his jaw line was more pronounced.

I sighed knowing that I would never get to be apart of that. I would never get to stand by his side as his wife, or even his girlfriend. I would never get to be his lover.

He suddenly squeezed my hand in a comforting way, make me feel light headed briefly. I quickly composed myself and again focused on the agonizing pain in my throat from lack of blood.

"Take a seat." Aro told us as we were led to a small room which was slightly lighter than the rest. It resembled an office without books or anything really but a desk, and five chairs.

Edward led to a chair by him, and Alice occupied the one on my otherside. Aro sat across from us and folded his arms casually.

Marcus, Ciaus, and Jane joined us, but stood out of the way of our private conversation.

"Bella, I hope you had a pleasent transformation, did you not?" I cringed, and Edward tensed up.

"Very," I spat sourly.

"Well, Bella. The hard part's over. Now it's time to see what you've got." I felt my eyes widen, mortified.

This time Edward growled defensively.

Aro chuckled. "It's okay, Edward. We're not going to _kill _her." I didn't miss how he emphasized the kill part. A shiver ran up my spine. Edward growled louder, and Alice narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

Aro ignored this and turned his attention to Jane. "Jane, be a dear and round up a few members of the guard. Meet up in the welcoming area." He told her.

"Of course." She muttered as she exited the room. I could have swore that I saw her smirk.

Edward roared and outrage and lunged at Aro. Alice collided with him in the air. I assumed that she was telling him something with her thoughts because he nodded his head and sat back down.

Aro got an amused expression on his face. "Now, Bella. We need you to be as strong as possible. Heidi will bring you some food." At first I licked my lips, but then I thought of something.

"What _kind _of food? And _why _do I need to be strong?" My voice sounded pathetic and shaky

"I was afraid you would ask that. In answer to your first question, she getting the only kind of food that she's broughten us. And as for the second, I'm extremely curious to know your power."

My jaw dropped in absolute horror, as did Alice and Edward's.

"That's your plan? You're going to put her in a room full of vampires that are going to attack and see what happens?" Edward roared

Aro didn't answer. That was a defenite yes.

I gasped.

Alice hissed.

And Edward lunged.


	9. Promise Me

Bella POV

My hair lifting scream bounced off the walls and echoed down the hall when Edward made contact with Aro. Aro being much more experienced shoved him off with ease.

"I don't think Bella would appreciate it if I had to kill you."

Edward suddenly went rigid, and relaxed on the floor in defeat. Growling to himself, he stood up and went to stand in front of me, blocking me from Aro's view.

_Oh, Crap _I thought.

The pain in my throat was fire now, and my vision had become foggy. I was unable to concentrate on anything but the alluring aroma not so far away and getting closer.

The thumping noise was deafening and so loud that it was impossible to hear anything but the creak of the door opening and that was it.

The moster within me consumed me completly as I hurled myself towards the heavenly thing.

"Bella no!" I heard Edward yelp.

Alice screamed as I made contact. Whatever it was that I was touching was delightfully warm as I sank my teeth into my prey. This liquid was different from the last. Much, _much _better. I was unable to rip myself from it.

A wave of energy crashed down on me as I warm liquid slid down my throat. I coud feel it spread to various parts of my body, making me feel all warm inside. I greedily kept sucking, even when there was nothing more to suck. The gurgling sounds of my finishing sounded like I was reaching the end of a milkshake. I growled in frustration, but now the monster was taming itself. It sighed in appreciation as I took over my body once more.

My vision slowly cleared up and I could see what I had done.

Lying on the floor was the palest human I had ever seen. I screamed as I ran backwards to the back of the room, burying my head in my hands. Edward was at my side in the blink of an eye.

"Shhhhh, Bella. It's okay. We all make mistakes. You're a newborn." Edward's velvety voice was hard to ignore. I sniffled as he drew me closer to him and began rocking me. I could feel Alice's hand rest reassuringly on my shoulder.

I inhaled Edward's scent greedily, trying to soothe myself. I pushed the mortifying memory of what I did back and back farther in my head until I had buried it in Edward's alluring aroma that was making me go dizzy.

Aro cleared his throat. From the corner of my eyes I saw Edward glare daggers at him looking as if he would attack at any second. "Please don't," I begged him. He sighed as he nodded his head stiffly.

"Ah, wasn't that just delightful, Bella? The best thing you've ever tasted in your whole life?" He asked me. I could have been mistaken, but it almost sounded like he was mocking me, almost daring Edward to hurl himself at him.

"Now, if you would be so kind as to follow me." Aro said as he stood up and floated out of the room.

I couldn't hold back the small shiver that ran through my body.

"I swear, Bella, I won't let anything happen to you." Edward whispered in my ear so low that only I could get it.

He picked me up with Alice closely on his heels as we walked down the dark, damp hallway leading to me fate that he was procrastinating.

At first I was speechless to what he said, wound up in his dazzling voice.

I stared up at him, eyes wide with shock. "No, Edward! Don't! Whatever happens in there, no matter what, you have to get yourself out. Don't you dare turn back for me! Don't you dare even look back! This isn't the time to try to protect me. I may not get out of here alive, but that doesn't mean you don't. Promise me this much." My voice gradually raised octaves as I continued.

He snapped his head back down to look at me and shook his head, his liquid eyes a shade of onyx. I shuddered to think what mine must have looked like at the moment.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I would never be able to live with myself. I'm going to do my damndest to get you out of here alive, or as alive as you can be considered. You know Alice will do that exact same." His face looked almost pleading, begging me to give up.

"Please Edward. I'm begging you. If I don't have a chance, at least you do. You can't do this to me! Promise me, damn it!" My voice sounded as if I was crying.

Edward looked down at me, his eyes smoldering.

"I'm sorry, Bella. That's not a promise I can oblige to."


	10. Love

**a/n- How do u like it so far???? Please read and review!!!!!! I crave reviews as much as vampires crave blood. What can I say, I can't resist. I'll probably do a short chapter about what is happening in Forks. The Cullens/Hales must be completly freaking out. What about Jacob and Charlie?**

**Disclaimer- I down own anything in the Twilight series! This disclaimer should last awhile.**

Bella POV

I clung to Edward's chest as we walked in silence. I was trying every method possible to get him to promise me.

What would his promise mean anyways? He had broken many promises in the past.

I had only allowed one dry sob to escape from my chest. Now it was just heaving air in and out. I must have looked absolutely pathetic at the moment.

"I can walk, Edward. Put me down." My flaming anger had not quite died down yet.

He gently rested my feet to the ground, but still had his arm waved around my waist. Alice was walking loyally on the other side.

"Do you see anything, Alice?" Edward asked, his face composed.

She shook her head. "I have no idea what's going to happen." She hung her head in guilt.

I took a deep breath, in fear of my insides completely imploding.

I suddenly stopped walking, and caught Edward on the shoulder before he kept going. Alice looked at me in surprise. "Go ahead, Alice. We'll be fine. I need a word with Edward." My voice sounded stronger than I felt. Alice gave a brief glance to Edward before slowely catching up to Aro.

Edward was silent, waiting for me to speak.

"Edward, I love you. There, I said it. As much as you don't feel the same, I can't control how I feel. I'm sorry you had to hear that, but I wanted to let you know, even if it's the last thing I do. I'm asking you to do this one last thing for me. Ignore the guilt that's drowning you. Just forget about me. Stop torturing yourself_. If_, for some reason I don't make it, just leave me." I couldn't peel my eyes from his face. My hands were placed safely behind my back. I didn't want to involuntarely reach out and touch him.

His eyes widened in shock. He cupped my face in his hands. I could feel myself go light headed. "Isabella. Marie. Swan." He pronounced each word throughly. "Is that what you think?"

I was confused now. What was he talking about? I nodded my head timidly.

"You have it all wrong, Bella." He suddenly pressed his lips to mine, making it impossible to tear myself away.

Why was he doing this to me? This would make it that much more difficult for me to make it through life, if I survived this night, with him kissing me.

But I couldn't stop myself. This was all I ever wanted. For that brief minute, it actually felt like he cared for me.

I pulled away with a gasp. Old habits never die, even for a vampire.

"Bella, you are so clueless." He chuckled, as if we weren't in a life threatening situation. "Do you honestly not get it?"

I shook my head, completely bewildered.

"Bella, my heart has alway, still does, and always will belong to you and only you. You are my life. My world. You are my soul. I love you Bella. Totally and truly love you."

"W-what?" I stammered, unable to get anything else out.

"Bella, I'm a good liar. I have to be."

I raised my eyes as realization crashed down on me. "You...Still...Love me?" I tested the words out, unsure.

"Always have, and always will. The hardest part was when you actually believed me. Never in a million years did I expect you to actually believe me. All the times I had told you that I was your's, and you actually believed me."

I gasped for air, unable to take it all in. Was I dreaming?

"Bella, I'm so sorry! I never will in all of my existence be able to forgive myself for the wretched thing that I did. But you must believe me, Love. I left you because I thought that you would get over me. That you would go and live a normal life, a safe life. I thought that I would beable to get through it. But I didn't.

Bella, I didn't come to the Volturi out of guilt. I came out of love. I couldn't live without you. You are my entire life, my destiny. And I just threw that all away. I hoped the whole time we were apart, that somehow, you would find away to forgive me just a litte bit, and take me back. I was living in a moonless and starless night. Just darkness. I wouldn't feed for long periods of time. I couldn't function at all. I'm in love with you, Isabella Marie Swan, and there's nothing you can do about it, even if you don't take me back, that's not going to stop my feelings."

I felt my knees collapse beneath me and my hair surround my face. Edward was on the ground by my side in an instant. "Bella, are you okay?" His voice was panicked.

I closed my eyes. "That's exactly what I imagined you would say. I have to wake up now, from this wonderful dream! It's going to make everything harder!"

"Oh, Bella. Please believe me. You aren't dreaming. You're not even having a nightmare, technically. You are here right now. I'm here with you."

I shook my head, not believing it. On the second thought, this was one dream I didn't want to wake up from.

But then he stunned me once again, proving to me once and for all that this was all really happening.

He crushed his lips to mine in a passionate, unbreakable kiss. It was full with every emotion he was feeling right then. Anger. Happiness. Guilt. But most of all, it was full of love.

But it ended all too quickly when I heard that soft footsteps and the clearing of Aro's throat as he found us in the hallway, caught up in emotion.


	11. Panic from Forks

**THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE IN FORKS WHILE EDWARD, ALICE, AND BELLA ARE CURRENTLY ABOUT TO MEET THEIR FATE. THIS SHOWS WHAT'S GOING ON BECAUSE YOU CAN'T ASSUME THAT THE CULLENS ARE JUST IGNORING HTE MATTER AND JACOB AND CHARLIE ARE OFF SKIPPING IN WONDERLAND CAN YOU?**

**Please read and review.**

Esme POV

"Well then what are we supposed to do?" Emmette was on the verge of attacking the house. "We can't just wait for them. They may already be dead! They should be back by now!"

That tore at my lifeless heart. What if they really were dead? I would never be happy again.

I turned my attention to Rosalie who was huddled in the corner drowning in guilt. She felt absolutely terrible about what happened. Though it may have been her fault, we couldn't let her suffer.

Jasper had informed us of the emotions that she was going through.

Guilt. Anger. Sadness.

Those were a mere few of the hundreds that were racking at her brain. I sighed in saddness. What was happening to our family?

"We can't just go to the Volturi and attack them. We wouldn't stand a chance in the slightest." The voice of my husband snapped me back from my thoughts.

I stared at the beautiful faces of my family. Jasper, his face painted with depression and utter panic for his wife. Emmett, his eyes ablaze with anger. And Carlisle, his face was composed. But I knew that he was going through the same.

We were all huddled in our living room, too anxious to sit still.

"Well we can't leave them! If there's the slightest chance that they're alive, we need to get our asses down there and rescue them!" Jasper was yelling now. What would happen if Alice was taken from his life? Would he stay apart of our family? Everybody knows that he is a vegetarian only for her. I flinched at the thought of what this would do to all of us.

I took a deep breath. I hated to be the one to inform my family of the chances of that. "It's been four days. _Four _days. We should have heard from them by now." I had no idea what I was getting at.

Carlisle took a deep breath. How would he find the wisdom to get us out of this? The chances of the rest of my family and Bella being alive were the slimest of the slim. Four days!

"Hold on, didn't Alice take her phone with her? Let me try it." I hopped up in surprise at my sudden idea.

I snatched the phone off the hook and dialed Alice's number.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

_Hello, you've reached Alice. I'm currently in Italy saving my idiot of a brother's ass with Bella. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. _

_beeeeep._

I shook my head and sighed. The rest of my family had heard it as well.

I put my hands on my head and sat on a chair, racking my brain for any ideas.

Rosalie had began to let out small, dry sobs from the corner. I went over and laid my hand on her shoulder. "Shhhhh," I soothed. "It wasn't your fault."

She looked up at me, her eyes black. "Yes it was! It was all my fault!"

"We'll give them two days. Two days. If they havn't returned, then we're going to Volterra and kicking the Volturi's asses." Emmett said, comforting himself.

"I'm game." Jasper agreed, attempting to send a wave of calm around. But that was impossible considering his love was probably not alive. He ended up sending a wave of hysteria around.

Carlisle sighed. "I supposed that's the only option."

I nodded my head, and placed myself back on the expensive brown leather of our couch.

* * *

Charlie POV 

Where the hell was my daughter?

I looked at my face in the mirror. It had taken on a tomato red, and the vein near my temple was pulsing.

I had broken down into a hysteric fit.

I scanned the extremely vague not again, looking for a clue. Anything.

There was nothing. I punched the wall. Bad idea. I doubled over as I yelped in pain. I could see the red outline of a bruise taking on. No father should have to go through this kind of thing with his daughter. How could she just leave?

How could she go off and save that _boy _who put her in so much pain? I could feel the beginning of a migrain tingling the sides of my fourhead. I massaged my temples and told myself to breath.

It had been four days. _Four _days.

Not a single phone call. I was going to murder her when she got back! Grounded for life.

* * *

Jacob POV 

I growled to myself again. How could I have been so stupid? Letting her go of with that bloodsucker? She was probably rotting on the streets of Italy right now.

I shook the gruesome thought our of my mind and focused on my job: Circling Charlie's house...Protecting him as I had promised Bella.

How could this happen? If Bella hadn't jumped off the stupid cliff than we would probably be happily eating dinner at Emily's.

I had an anger spasm and ripped a branch off a nearby tree.

_Crap, _I though when I saw Charlie's chubby figure appear at the window.

I took off deeper into the woods and consumed myself in my thoughts.

**Well, there ya go. Sorry I made Jacob's kinda short, I didn't really know what else to say and I want to get back to the Bella/Alice/Edward/Volturi action. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. AN1NOT UPDATE!

**a/n**

**I do apologize for not updating for a couple of weeks. I've been busy reading other fanfics because I was in a writer's block that i have broken out of. But first, before I update, allow me to tell u a few things about my story.**

**1. I didn't intend for the visit to the Volturi to take on a Climax form. This wasn't supposed to be the main part of the story...**

**Therefore, that means that I will be continuing the story when/if Bella leaved the Volturi.**

**2. I appreciate all the wonderful reviews, I crave them!!!!!!!! Yay for reviews!!!!!!**

**Well, time to get to typing before you guys attack me for this long and pointless a/n.**

**3. And before I do that, I would like to ask you guys to be sure to read my recently started fanfic called Game Time. Not many people have read it and I would like some input. **

**yay input!**

**Now, without further ado, allow me to lock myself in my office all day and work on my fanfic.**


	13. Just a Nightmare

Bella POV  
Edward's growl was low and very territorial. Aro just sighed. "Oh, Edward. Why must you be so difficult? You know that you're no match for us, just step aside so we can get this over with."

Terror ran through me at what he meant.

Edward growled again. I heard Alice hiss from room and the clinking of chains. I shivered. She must be getting chained up again.

"Edward, I did say we wouldn't _kill _her. It's a mere experiment" He assured Edward.

"Oh, yeah, no big deal!" Edward's growl was full of sarcasm.

"Guards!" Aro called over his shoulder, almost amused. The hall filled with five additional vampires, all looking grim.

Edward backed me against the wall, his arms around me like a metal cage. "you're not touching her!" He snided. I couldn't find my voice. Why was he protecting me? They would over power him instantly.

The Guard grabbed Edward's arms and began dragging him into the main room. His roars echoed through the hall and his kicks and snaps were usless against the rage of the guard. My legs began shaking violently. I was done for. Over with.

Aro beckoned for me to follow him. Much to my surprise, I mechanically obliged. My steps didn't feel gracefull and quick anymore. They felt heavy and so human like.

The room was exactly how it had been just days ago. I shuddered. My life had taken a drastic turn since then. I again found myself in the room full of vampires, all looking half way between amused and grim. The room had gone completely silent when I walked in, apart from Edward and Alice's violent Hisses and Roars. I wanted to tell them that it was okay. That I was going to make it out of this. But again, I was speechless.

Aro pushed himself effortlessly into his throne like chair, and sighed. He leaned back and exhaled an unecessary cloud of air. He smiled brightly. "Ah, Bella. This is _so _very exciting. I'm sure you're excited to find out your new power as well, am I right?"

I gaped at him. Excited for being tortured almost until death or until something interesting happened?

Aro looked unaffected by my silentness. "Ah, well, yes. Anyways, may as well get this over with."

With a small nod from his head, nine vampires were suddenly circled around me crouching down as if preparing to lunge at me.

I cringed. That's exactly what they were going to do.

I started to panic. I couldn't feel anything special start to happen. No tingling, no instinct. All I could do was stand there pathetically and start to hyperventilate out of habit.

I snapped my eyes together tightly, wishing I could wake up from this nightmare. I heard a loud snapping noise of Aro's fingers, and that was it.

Before I could react, I heard a loud crash. Moments later, after I realized it was the impact of nine vampires crashing into me, I found myself on the ground bent in an odd position with a knot of vampires clawing at me and snapping furiously.

So. Much. Agony.

I screamed, unable to defend myself . I cringed away from the pain. Bending further back in my mind. I was following a small bright light. Oddly, it looked like a star. I closed my eyes and completely gave myself to it. I let it take me into the mysterious depths of my mind.

I let it blanket me in a warm cloth. I let it put a pillow beneath me head. I let it stay be myside.

A wave of terror went through my body. Was I dying? How could I do this to Edward?

I snapped up, pushing the star furiously away. Was it an angel sent to take me away peacfully? Imagine the guilt this would drown Edward and Alice in. I tried to sob, but it was impossible. In this dream-like place, I was silent.

I began running in a panic. I was running the way that the star/angel had taken me. Ahead I could see a crimson colored curtain. I tore around it and burst through the barrier of total silentness.

The agony overtook me, drowning me. Making it impossible to resurface. I was back in reality.

The nine vampires weren't ripping me apart, they were clawing and scratching at me.

I used to think that vampires may not be able to feel pain, but I could feel this.

I let out another loud screech. I heard Edward roar in rage, obviously trying to break free. I wanted to see him, to know it was going to be okay. But I couldn't break free of the vampires pinning me down. I refused to allow myself to look down at the remains of my body.

I could now feel them biting me, the torturous venom entering my body, tripling the agony I was in previously.

I shrieked, unable to take this.

Suddenly the star was there again, brighter this time. It was calling for me. Telling me to follow, that it would all be okay. It was almost like I couldn't control myself. I was suddenly following it again behind the curtain and into my mind. I wanted to sigh, and dry sob at the relief that followed. The pain was no longer. It was completely gone, almost like it was all my imagination.

The angel comforted me again. I found myself under the depths of a blanket and on top of a pillow that was more comfy than the last. I couldn't stop myself. After going through the torture I had just been through, it was impossible to not accept this fate.

How could I let myself die? I was a coward. I. Was. So. Selfish. How could I ever do such a thing to Edward? To Alice? To all of the Cullens?

I felt my eyelids droop, but didn't stop them. I felt the rest on my bottum eyelids. I was suddenly relaxed, unable to open them. I could feel my breathing become even.

How was this happening? Vampires weren't supposed to be able to sleep. I finally thought of it. I was dreaming.

I fought the sleep. I didn't want to leave Edward. When I woke up at Charlie's, it would be much, much worse than it was before. I would have nightmares for the rest of my life. Edward wouldn't come back. He never would come back.

I couldn't fight the much needed rest. I finally gave up and allowed myself to drift away. I would have to wake up eventually anyways. I may as well drown in my pain and loss of Edward. Jacob was probably waiting for me. He would make it a little bit better. Maybe.


	14. Waking

Bella POV

I thought that i was falling asleep, but I wasn't, not at all.

I could feel myself, just inches from being asleep, but something strange happened. There was a tingling in the back of my head, and my eyes suddenly snapped open.

I wasn't in the small place in my mind anymore. I was in the room where 'I' was being attacked by the vampires. I was watching myself being clawed at. But I wasn't me. It was like I was fliming it, and I could see everything that was happening.

Edward was roaring and pushing against the strength of the chains. Alice was doing the same. Aro looked like he was concentrating, expecting something.

I could see myself too. I was on the floor. I looked lifeless, but my eyes were open. I cringed. They were a blood red. I looked dead. I could see the gashes that were on my body, and the scars of the bitemarks. There must have been seventeen bite marks.

Aro sighed in defeat. "That's quite enought." He told the guards. In an instant they had stopped, revealing me completely to Edward.

Alice gasped, and Edward let out a dry sob. To them, I looked dead. Aro was completely oblivous to this fact. He ordered a couple of the guard to take me to a room to let me recover.

That was when I noticed that my star was with me. It was brightening, making it almost impossible to see. Suddenly I was back at the place in my mind.

What was happening to me? This was not a very pleasent death. I wanted to sob. I wanted to scream. I wanted to hit something. How could I have been so selfish to Edward? I attempted to gasp. Maybe I could live again.

I bolted towards the crimson curtain. I tore it open and once again, broke through the barrier of silence.

I snapped my head up when I had returned to my body. I was once again in the familiar dark room. This was where I had been transformed.

I groaned. It felt like I had a hangover.

My body was numb all over, almost tingling. I looked down at myself, and flinched. My skin was reattaching itself over the deep gashed. However, the bitemarks weren't healing.

They were prickling around the edges.

I let out a sob of relief. I was alive. Edward would soon find out that I was alive.

I stood up. I immediately regreted it. My legs felt like bolders as I dragged them toward the door. It almost felt like I had a migrain. My head was spinning and I could feel the unpleasent feeling of thirst creeping into my throat.

Much to my surprise, the door was unlocked. I pushed it open and cautiously crept down the hall. Everything was silent, it surprised me. I continued down the dark and moist corridor, unsure of where to go.

I had to find Edward. He had to know.

My legs were starting to feel lighter as my skin had almost completely reattached itself. I could begin to hear the faint sounds of sobbing. I started sprinting towards the noise.

"Edward?" I yelled.

The sobbing seized. "Bella?" Alice and Edward's voices were muffled behind a large wooden door. I kicked it open.

Their faces were exactly the same. Caught between disbelief and relief. "B-Bella? B-but you were..." Alice stammered.

I was just about to explain the difficult story, but was interrupted by the annoyingly obvious clearing of the throat.

Aro.


	15. AN2 this is an explanation, IMPORTANT!

Yes, I know. I'm sorry this isn't an update, but I'm working on one right now. So, anyways.

I do apologize for making my work a bit confusing...he he he...To be honest with you...At first it confused me as well. Blushes. Hopefully this little summary will clear things up a bit.

_As we all know, Bella's human 'ability' was more of a defensive thing rather than offense. Well, Aro didn't really think about that. He was too caught up with Bella being so special, so he was expecting a power a bit more, I don't know, attack helping. So he didn't take to 'heart' that she may not beable to feel the pain._

_Now, that opens up a whole new supject. Bella's power is interesting. As her mind protected her from some things as a human, that has intensified as a vampire. Her mind now protects her from more physical things, if she wants it to. When she was being attacked, she was in so much pain that she wanted to be saved. Well, that 'star' was sort of like her guardian angel. It showed her to a place in her mind where her mind completely took over, so it was like she parted from her body. Once she is in her mind, she looks lifeless from the outside. Also, once she is in her mind, when she has relaxed, then she is taken to a place where she can see what's happening to her. hint hint-when she was watching herself become attacked. _

_Now, when she is done being hurt, she is taken back to the place in her mind and is free to leave back to her body as she pleases. _

_Many of you thought that she had the ability to sleep. No, that's a pointless power._

_\At the moment, Bella is a little bit confused about what's happening to her. You can see why she thought that she was dying/dreaming. I mean, come on, small bright light, practically falling asleep, and to top it all off, her being in that whole situation to begin with._

_To sum it all up, Bella has the power to hide from pain. Now, later on, I'm pretty sure you're going to see more things to this power. _

_Hopefully this has been a helpful explanation. If you have any other questions, just ask in a review, and I'll post auther's notes in chapters._

_Make sure to review,_

_thanx,_

_TopazDream._


	16. Happiness

**a/n: In answer to the question from Mcaz, when she come "back" to her body, does she feel the after results of the pain?**

**Yes, she does. Well, you see, she really has a choice of whether she wants to go back or not, but when she was done being attacked, she did choose to go back while she was still healing from the pain, so yes, she did feel a little. **

**But that doesn't mean she _has _to go back. She could choose to stay in her body. But wouldn't you too be freaked out if you went to some wierd place in your mind? She was just concentrating on staying alive for Edward. And from the outside, she looks dead. So Edward and Alice thought she was dead, even though she was a vampire, you can understand why they skipped to conclusions.**

**Also, once she has used her power like that, she has a sort of hangover, it sort of wipes her out so she will need to hunt more frequently for now. Maybe when she learns to control it better, it will be easier to use, and less power draining. But she's young and she's wild and she needs some control.**

**TopazDream**

Bella POV

"I must admit, Bella. I'm _very _disappointed. I was expecting something more, more intersting." Aro's voice wasn't the fake happiness he had put on for us earlier. It was cold and disappointed.

I heard a growl emerge from Edward's throat.

"Tell, did you not feel even the smallest tingle or discomfort, apart from the pain of attack?"

I shook my head violently, afraid that if I spoke, he would beable to catch my fib.

"Ah, well, that's a shame. I guess we really don't have much use for you now."

Edward and Alice tensed up. Aro didn't miss it. "Ah, don't worry. I will keep my word. You are free to go...Unless... Edward? Alice? Is there any chance that either of you have changed your minds?"

Disgusting.

"No thank you." Alice said politely.

Edward just shook his head.

"Well, then. It _is _dark outside. You best be making your ways home, now. Make sure to keep Bella undercontrol."

I was astonished. Was it that easy? Was he really just going to let us go? Yes.

He floated over and crushed the lock keeping Edward and Alice chained in. It must have been somewhat weaker than the chains it was holding together.

In a heartbeat, Edward was at my side, standing protectively in front of me. His eyes were pitch black, as were Alice's. I could only imagine what mine looked like at the moment.

"Felix, escort our guests to the exit. They are no longer needed." Aro called gently.

The large, black haired vampire was in the room in no time. He motioned for us to follow him. Edward didn't waste anymore time. We were half jogging at Felix's heels, with Edward dragging me gently along. He had an extrememly grim expression engraved apon his face. I shuddered.

He wasn't happy about something.

My throat had that annoying pain in the back of it, but this time it was much worst. It was literally throbbing. My mouth felt like it was covered in toothpaste again, and my head was throbbing as well. I groaned.

Edward looked at me concerned. I just shook my head to let him know I was fine. I refused to let myself think about what had happened to me earlier. This wasn't the time for any complications.

The neverending hallway seemed to go on forever, I thought that we were being led into a trap or something.

Right before I was about to tell Edward this theory, I saw a dim light ahead. Felix suddenly stopped. As a human, I probably would have knocked into him and then tripped. I cautiously slowed to a stop, as did Edward and Alice. Edward squeezed my hand gently. His hand felt so good to be there. For once, it didn't seem icy. Even as a human, his touch would leave a tingly sensation. It had intensified as a vampire. His hand was pleasently warm now. I sighed happily, but then was ashamed considering the situation I was in.

"The exit is right through that tunnel. Please don't draw any attention to yourselves, and keep her under control." Felix motioned to me like I was some sort of animal.

Alice smiled politely before leading the way through the dark, mysterious tunnel. Once we had rounded a curve and were cut off from Felix's view, she took of running full speed. Edward urged me to run.

That was when I realized that I hadn't quite really tried a nice, good run. I looked at him unsure. His eyes were a pool of coal black. I got all lightheaded. Even as a vampire, he would continue to dazzle me.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and let Edward lead me. It hardly felt like I was moving, except for the occasion my thighs would brush against eachother. I chanced a peek. Edward was grinning crookedly at me, I couldn't hold back the giggle of pleasure.

This _was _fun. I pushed my legs faster, letting the wind blow my hair out of my face. I took a big, exhilerating breath.

All too soon the corridor ended and opened out into an allyway in Volterra. I sighed as I slowed to a stop. Edward snaked his arm around my waist, not wanting to let me go. Alice chanced a smile. I returned it.

Even if we were just almost killed. Even if I would never beable to see anyone of my human loved ones again. Even if I would never beable to see Charlie, or Renee, or even Jake again. Even if I was a vampire.

Was it so wrong to be completely and totally happy at this moment?


	17. Plan

**Bella POV**

The second we had climbed into the canary yellow porsche, I had broken down into a hysterical fit of dry sobs. As much as I tried, I couldn't get any tears to come, which only intensified the need to sob.

Edward positioned me safely at his side on the black, leather seat in the back of the car. He held me to his chest, and massaged soothing circles around my back. "It's okay, Bella. Just let it all out. Just let it all out, we don't have to talk right now."

That comforted me a little bit, I felt too bad to talk. I new exactly what I was craving right now. Blood.

Edward laid his head against mine and kissed my cheeks once, twice, three times. He than moved to my forehead, and made his way down my neck and to my wrists. He paused hesitantly before pressing his lips softly to my lips.

I couldn't control myself. It had been so long since he had kissed me. I tangled my hands into his bronze hair, pulling him closer to me. At first he froze up, probably either from surprise, or forgetting that I was vampire.

Much to my surprise and disappointment, he pulled away. "Geeze, bella. You _are _strong." That was all he got out before he crushed his lips back to mine, returning the kiss with as much passion and want as I was. My lips glided with his, and his hand tangled in my hair as much as my did with his.

But all good things must end eventually. Alice cleared her throat, right in the middle of our reunion. "Um, not that I object at all to you guys kissing in the back of this car, but we have a slight problem."

Edward sighed angrily as he pulled away from me and glared at Alice. "_What _Alice? Can't it wait?"

"Um, no. I have no idea what happened to my cell phone. It probably fell out when I was running to save you. And seeing as you don't have your's, you idiot, then our family has absolutely _no _idea what happened to us, they're probably freaking out. And also, seeing as there is no way we could possibly take a plane back, seeing as Bella is a newborn and couldn't resist the temptation, and we can't stay in a hotel for the same reason, we're basically screwed."

Wow. For a tiny vampire, she can sure say alot without taking a comforting breath.

Edward sighed. "I supposed that _is _a tiny problem." He looked at my as if apologizing for everything that happened to me.

Alice grinned mischievously. "We could always just swim to the US, then run the rest of the way."

"No, absolutely not. Bella's probably exausted, not to mention we all need to hunt. And that would take too long. I wouldn't be surprised if the rest of our family is already on a plane here, preparing to fight the Volturi."

I shuddered at the thought. We had to get to a phone, and fast. I spoke for the first time.

"How about Edward just takes me somewhere in the woods, and we can go hunt, while Alice goes and call the rest of your family.

Edward smiled at me. "I like it, it's great, it's just that what are we going to do once she calls. We're stranded here with nowhere to go."

I hadn't thought of that.

"I guess it's time to move again." She seemed to be getting excited.

"_Where?_" Edward asked.

Alice shrugged. "Hmmm, maybe Jasper would be willing to buy a boat and come and get us. Then at least we could move somewhere in the US."

Edward nodded. "That seems to be our only option."

I could tell that was the end of the conversation. I snuggled up into Edward's chest. He kissed the top of my head. "I'm so sorry Bella, I'm so so sorry." He whispered into my hair.

He cradled me. I could stay like that forever, just rocking there with him. I hummed to myself peacfully. I wanted nothing more than to stay like, but then it hit me.

"Hey, I wasn't done kissing you, yet." I told him greedily.

He grinned, breaking free of his mourning. "Okay, you asked for it."


	18. The Call Home

**Alice POV**

Even if Bella had turned into vampire, and it was mostly my fault. Even though I had ruined her life.

I couldn't hold back the spark of excitement. Our family was complete again! Edward and Bella were together again! This time, nothing could hold them back!

I skidded to a hault right smack dab in the middle of the forest. I turned around and looked back at Bella and Edward. They looked almost asleep, even though that was impossible, I hated to disturb them. They both had their eyes closed, probably thinking about eachother. I cleared my throat. They both opened their eyes, almost angry.

"I think this should be fine." I told them.

I closed my eyes, and forced my way into a vision. I got the usual head spinning, throat tingling sensation.

_Edward and Bella were kissing in the forest. Edward's eyes were a topaz color, Bella's was a blood red. They looked incredibly happy._

I forced my way into another one, just to make sure that Bella's eyes were red from an animal and not a human.

_Bella was sprinting after Edward, they were searching for food. She got that look in her eyes. That newborn just smelled some blood look. Before she knew what she was doing, she was taking off to the right. The lunged herself at a large deer, Edward was at her heels._

I pulled myself out, satisfied.

I smiled at Bella. "It should be okay." She offered me a weak smile. Edward opened the car door and picked Bella up, as if she was still human. She sighed happily.

"Thank you, Alice. We'll be in the area, hurry back." He sounded like he was in a good mood. I smiled before I turned the car around and skidded torwards the road.

Boy, did I like this car. This was a nice, fast, beautiful piece of art. Maybe, just maybe Edward might, as a thank you, buy one just like it for me. I smiled to myself.

I pulled myself out of that little daydream and concentrated on more important matters, like, finding a pay phone.

I pulled into a small town and started scanning the area. I spotted a small red booth with the words 'pay phone' written on it. I got lucky.

I pulled over and dug in my pocket for a quarter. "Shoot." I muttered when it popped out of my pocket. I caught it just in the nick of time. I bolted torwards the boothe, seeing as there were no humans out tonight.

I yanked the door open and bolted myself in. I looked up the small code for long distance calls, and jammed down the phone number for home.

I put the reciever to my ear and waited impaciently.

_ring._

"Hello?" I sighed in relief when the melodic voice of my husband filled my ears. Just the vampire I needed to talk to.

"Jasper." I sighed, my voice sounded energyless.

"Alice!" He practically yelled. I heard the yells of the rest of my family on the other line. I smiled to myself.

"Alice, what happened?! We've been so worried! Is everyone okay?" Esme had snatched the phone away from Jasper.

"What? Oh, yeah. We're...um...I guess...We're fine." No need to go into details just yet. I heard Rosalie yank the phone out of Esme's hands.

"Alice, I'm so sorry!" She sobbed.

"Move over!" I heard Jasper push her and get ahold of the phone.

"Jasper," I sighed again. "You're exactly who I need to talk to."

"What did you mean when you said you were...um...You guess... you're fine?" He demanded.

"Jasper, this is no time for questions, now..." I was cut off. Time to pay some more money. "Shit." I muttered to myself. I dug in my pockets for another quarter. I was gonna have to make this quick.

The phone barely had a chance to ring this time. "Alice?" Jasper's voice filled my ears again.

"Yes, it's me. There's no time for questions, I'm calling from a pay phone. Now, what I need for you to do is somehow get a boat. And then you have to come pick us up at a place called Brest, France, okay? There's no time to explain why, just do it. Do it ASAP! And tell Esme to start searching for a new house, tell her to find one, and find one fast! We have to move. Just tell her, okay Jasper?"

"Y-yeah, sure thing." He stammered.

"Okay, okay, good. I'll see you soon, I love you, bye."

"I love you, too. Bye." I heard the line disconnect.

I closed my eyes tightly, and put the phone down. I wanted to see him so bad. I sighed, and pushed to phone boothe door open.

What are we going to tell Charlie? He'll probably press charges for disappearance of his daughter. We'll have to tell him that we have no idea what happened to her, and no, she didn't come with me anywhere.

This pained me. I really liked Charlie. He wouldn't take this well. His _only _child. Hopefully that _dog _didn't already screw things up. I massaged my temples briefly, and walked over to the porsche.

I pulled the door to the car open and jammed the keys into the ingnition. The car purred to life as I did a U-ey and sped off down the small road torwards the woods.

We were going to have to make it to Brest, France. There wasn't much distance left to cover, I had driven the majority of the way. Just a couple of cities until we got there.

I eased to a stop. Hunting was a defenite need right now.


	19. Jasper and the Plane

Bella POV

The trip to the city of Brest was a short one. I felt completely reenergized from the brief hunting trip. I actually felt pretty good, apart from the fact that I would never get to see the people I knew again.

I shuddered at the thought and squeezed my stomach to pull myself together. Edward kissed me again as we waited patiently for Jasper. I wondered how long it would take for a vampire to cross the Atlantic. I decided to lay down and look up at the stars, Edward did the same.

Almost too quickly, I could see the flickers of the morning sun prickling at the horizion. I groaned as I stood up to check the sea for Jasper again.

"Maybe we should swim out a bit so that he doesn't have to come all the way to shore." Alice shrugged.

Edward glared at her. She shrugged again. "I suppose you're right." He muttered. "But lets wait until we actually see him so we aren't waiting out there all day."

I nodded in agreement.

"I better go call his cell to let him know where exactly we are." Alice told us before hopping up and jogging up the beach.

I squished my toes in the small shells and laid back again. The sound of the waves was slightly comforting. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders and sighed.

I looked up into his golden eyes and sighed myself. "I guess you're curious as to what happened at the Volturi's."

"You don't have to tell me now." He assured me, but I could see the curiosity burning in his eyes.

I smiled up at him. "It's okay." I told him. He shrugged. "Okay, well. I guess this must be my 'power', but I'm not sure. When they started to attack me," Edward cringed. "at first it hurt, but then the bright light came to my aid. It led me to a place in my mind where I couldn't feel any pain. It gave me a pillow and a blanket. I freaked out because I thought I was dying and I didn't want to do that to you, so I got out of the place in my mind. I guess that's when I started screaming. It hurt so much that the bright light came back again. This time I couldn't resist but to follow it. I couldn't control myself, before I knew what I was doing, I was drifting into sleep." I decided to leave out the part about me thinking I was dreaming.

"But," He interrupted. I glared at him. He shut up immediately.

"As I was saying. I was drifting to sleep, or so I thought. Right when I was about to fall asleep, I was taken to another place. It was like I was watching myself, like I was filming myself. I was watching myself being attacked. I was in that room where everybody was just watching it. I looked dead didn't I? Then I saw Aro tell the guards to stop. I say you and Alice roar and hiss. That's when the star came back and took me back to the place in my mind. I then sprinted back to the place where I entered reality again because I wanted you to know that I was alive. I woke up in a dark room, the room where I was transformed." I continued. Edward cringed. I cringed at the sight of him cringing. "It was awful. I felt like I had a hangover. No, it was like a combination of thirst, a hangover, and the after results of being attacked." I shook my head to clear the memory. "Then I found you and Alice." I finished.

He looked at me in astonishment. "Bella, Bella that's just, that's absolutely amazing. I've never heard of such a thing. I'm so happy to hear that you weren't in pain from being attacked." He pressed his lips gently to mine.

He then laid back in the sand once again, not letting go of my hand, and was lost in his thoughts.

After a few moments he pulled me down with him so that I was on top of him. He pulled me into another passionate kiss, lasting longer than the ones in the car. Our lips were gliding together, almost like they were glued together. I inhaled his scent. It was just as it had always been.

We finally parted, and I just laid there on top of him, with his arms wrapped around me.

We, again, were interrupted by Alice. "You guys are never going to guess this. Don't ask me how, but Jasper somehow got one of those private plane things. He's going to be here, like, in five minutes! He's landing at an airport not far from here! I guess piloting school paid off!" She was getting excited.

I was completely astonished. "Really? Alice, that's great!" I congragulated.

Edward smiled. "Well, we better get going, then."

**a/n-I'm sorry that the whole Jasper getting a Plane thing is a little impossible, but I want him to get there ASAP!**


	20. We have to

Bella POV

I felt the hysteria bubble up my spine and into my throat. "No, Edward! I can't! I don't want to do that again, I just can't!" I shook my head violently as my voice raised three octaves. Alice had a look of worry on her face. Edward's face was composed.

He took me into his arms and craddled me to his chest. "Shhhh, love. I promise, I won't let it happen again. No, I swear. I'll be right there beside, I won't let you do it. But we _have _to get home."

I sniffled. In order to get to Jasper, we had to go to an airport. An airport full of delicious smelling people! How would I resist the temptation. I wouldn't be able to.

I tried to produce a tear, but failed instantly. "B-but if I _ever _did that to another human again, I don't know what I would do with myself. I don't want to Edward. Please don't make me." I begged, ready to get on my hands and knees.

Alice put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, Bella. Jasper has it all set up so that we will be around as few humans as possible. He'll be landing at a _very _private spot." She flashed a smile.

I gasped. "Alice, you didn't! How much money did you offer the airport people?" I demanded, half caught in astonishment and relief.

She held her smile. "It's a secret." She whispered. My eyes widened in horror. They were already spending money on me.

Edward hugged me closer and pressed his lips to my hair. "Bella, all we have to do is jump the fence, we don't have to check in or anything. There will only be a few humans on the deck. Don't worry, love. I trust you completely."

My stomach dropped to my feet. Him trusting me wasn't the problem. _I _didn't trust me. Edward took hold of my hand and led my towards a grey-metal fence bordering the airport. I could here the deafening screeches of the airplanes taking off.

I noticed Alice take her place securely on my side and grasp my arm firmly. It only took me a second to realize why before my head started spinning. I was suddenly overwhelmed with the irresistable aroma coming from around the airport.

"Bella, hold you breath, it's easier." Edward whispered into my ear. I quickly obeyed without hesitation. It was an improvement. But not by _that _much.

We were inching closer to the fence. Inching closer to the helpless prey that would be more than easy to snap the necks of with no witnesses.

I shook my head guiltily, melting in shame. "It helps if you really, truly think of them as people you know." Alice whispered to me as we took the final inches towards the fence. I nodded my head instantly.

Edward looked through the small holes to make sure it was clear, and climbed to the top. He paused and helped me up, which was completely unecessary, but I didn't chance a breath.

I was starting to get completely uncomfortable. It really _was _hard not to breath. I could feel the oxygen in my lungs, just sitting there pointlessly, it was causing a dull pain.

Alice hopped over the fence as well and was at my side in record speed. The scents were getting stronger, more impossible to deal with by the second. I let out a small, unvoluntary squeak. Edward squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"You see that one far over there in the distance? Her name is Monica. She's a little over fourty with three kids, all boys, named Eric, Michael, and Smith. She has divorced her husband, who moved to Paris not too long ago. She enjoys her job very much." Edward whispered into my ear.

I looked over. Sure enough, far in the distance was a tall, red headed, slim woman with walnut colored eyes and freckled. Edward was trying to get me to think of them as people I knew.

"And that one over there, that's Mike. He's thirty-nine, and is engaged to a woman named Veronica, who he will be marrying next year. This is just a temporary job for him." Edward continued.

My head was still whirling by the time we got to a small, deserted air-plane landing aisle. Unfortunately, I gasped at the sight of the small, grey, private-airplane sitting just meters from where we were standing.

I was attacked by a number of aromas. My vision became cloudy, and I could hear that deep thumping noise. The pain in my throat was now throbbing. I knew what was about to happen.

I lost total control over my body, letting the monster within take ahold of me. I was trying to get to the tempting-food, but I couldn't. Something was holding me back, it felt like to iron bars were restraining me. I pulled against them, but then a third pair had taken hold of me. I felt myself snap at whatever they were. I heard this sickening noise, something like a hiss coming from somewhere close.

I ignored it, though. I knew that all I wanted was to eat.

I felt myself being lifted up. I kicked and scratched, but it did no good. "Bella, don't breath! Bella, Bella snap out of it!"

Jasper?


	21. Familiar

**Jasper POV**

I was getting impatient now. How long would they take?

I let myself get consumed in my thoughts.

Were they okay? What had happened? And why the heck had Alice gotten me to pick them up in France? Why couldn't they have just take a plane?

Why had she also told me to get a private, secluded lane to land the stupid plane? Worry was getting the best of me. I tried to push the emotions of the humans out, but then I realized that _I _was the one doing to worrying.

I sighed, and massaged my temples. I really hoped that Alice was okay.

I tapped my fingers on the side of the plane impatiently and closed my eyes. Had one of them gotten hurt? BELLA? What would this do to Edward? To Esme? To everyone?

Before I could get a thought out, I felt true panic waves attack me. My head snapped up, but then I felt that familiar burning sensation in my throat. Somebody was thirsty, and it wasn't me.

The love of my existance, Edward, and Bella were all walking torwards me. Relief flooded through me. They were okay. Bella had a look of utter concentration and hysteria on her face. My jaw dropped.

No way! It coudn't be, could it? My head was spinning. I saw Bella gasp, and I knew that was it. She was the one that the thirst was radiating off of. Bella was a vampire!

For the first time, I saw here blood red eyes, swirling with thirst and dizziness.

My legs took off beneath me as Bella started trying to get away from Alice and Edward. Trying to get to the humans. They wouldn't be able to restrain a fresh, impossible strong newborn. Alice had a hysteric look on her face. How had she not seen this? I saw her sigh in relief when she saw me. I took ahold of Bella. I had experience in this particular area.

Bella was hissing and snapping at us. She was clawing and kicking when we picked her up. "Bella don't breath! Bella, snap out of it!" I commanded, my voice stern. I shook her hard.

She looked as if she stopped breathing, surprisingly. I instantly saw an improvement. I had to take the chance, but Edward wouldn't let go. "Edward, let go! I have to get her in the plane! Let go, now!" His eyes were drowned in confusion, then comprehension. He instantly let go and allowed me to take hold of Bella. I flat out fled for the plane, with Bella in my arms, not quite out of her stuper. She had a look of confusion on her face when she looked up and saw me.

I flew up the steps to the plane and strapped Bella into the seat by the pilot. Edward and Alice closed the door behind us, and that was it. I hadn't bothered to turn the plane off before, which I was immediately thankful for. I turned it around, and gained full speed, awaiting the gradual life into the air.


	22. Explanation

Alice POV

I was momentarily distracted by Bella's loud sobs in the back of the plane where she was mentally beat up for what she almost did. I sighed. She would have to learn. This has happened to everyone, and it would probably be better that she had us. Edward was craddling her tightly to his chest as he rocked her, just letting her get her emotions out.

I had told Edward that I saw Bella doing that. At first he was tense and prone to over-reaction, but I quickly told him about Jasper. I saw Jasper would be there and help us get her. That calmed him down a bit. We had figured it would be best to keep that from Bella. Clearly, we should have told her, maybe she wouldn't have freaked out as much. She would have had a warning instead of her body reacting to the blood itself.

Boy, I felt bad for Jasper. He probably felt as bad as Bella, her emotions radiating off of her like that. I was starting to think that I could feel them. But he wasn't as distracted as I was, he was still staring me straight into the eyes, his eyes smoldering. I was melting at his every touch and stare. He was demanding answers, I didn't need to be phsycic to see that much. He was still some what oblivious to what had happened and why Bella was a vampire.

"Alice, what happened?" He questioned. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. Or feeling. He had his face composed and I was lost in his eyes.

I grimaced and pulled away from him. Truthfully, I was exausted, and needed to hunt badly. I didn't really want to explain to him the whole story. It was so long. I faked a weak smile, and stared at him again. "Well, Jasper, seeing as Bella is a newborn, usually newborns have a strong urge for bloo..." He cut me off, seeing right through to what I was trying to do.

"You know I'm not talking about _that _Alice." He was obviously frusterated, making me feel frusterated from the beams he was sending off. "Why the _hell _is Bella a vampire?" He massaged his temples.

I sighed, I knew that my small topic difference would win him over.

I glanced out the window from the passenger side of the plane, where the second pilot was supposed to be. But, a vampire didn't need a second pilot. I stared down at the cool blue ocean dancing below us. The sky was fairly clear, making it simple to see the view.

The ocean was empty. No ships, no seagulls, not dolphins. Just the ocean.

I refocused myself. Usually Jasper wasn't so tense with me. I guess things like this didn't happen very often, though. And he probably felt particularly guilty when dealing with Bella because of the horendous birthday party insident.

I took a deep breath, and began. "Jasper, it's a very long story, but I guess we have time, seeing as we're flying over the Atlantic. We made it to Volterra just in the nick of time. The Volturi had denied killing Edward, so he had decided to provoke them. He was going to step out into the sun during the festival, so that all of the people would see him, and the Volturi would kill him. I sent Bella running through the croud to get him, obviously, he wouldn't listen to me if I told him she was still alive. When I arrived, He had her against the wall, his arms around her. A few of the guard had showed up to get him. When they saw that he was with Bella, they demanded that she come with them. Of course, Edward refused. But that was until Jane showed up, remember, the one who makes you believe that you are in pain?"

Jasper just stared at me, waiting for me to continue.

I closed my eyes and put my feet up, resting on the window lightly. "Well, of course Edward couldn't refuse then. When we made it down to where Aro and the rest of the guard, and some more vampires were, of course Aro was completely interested in Bella, with her special talent. He also was interested in Edward...and me."

Jasper tensed up. He didn't like this. I flinched, but continued, not going into grave details. "Aro came to conclusion, when me and Edward declined his invitation to join them, that he wanted to change Bella... Then and there."

Jasper cringed. Yeah, the guilt was coming to him from the birthday party. He probably thought that none of this would have happened if he hadn't caused us to leave.

I took a breath, and continued. "Me and Edward were chained up, which made us furious. These chains were strange, we couldn't break them. Aro took Bella out into a hall, and into a room, probably. We were taken to a room and chained up again. The transferring didn't go well. Edward managed to get his teeth into Caius. I bet that hurt. But, we had a big excort party, so that was the only one he could get a hold of.

"We were there for three, maybe four days. It was excrutionizing. Occasionaly, you could hear Bella scream out." I shuddered at the memory. Jasper put a comforting hand on my shoulder, while we cruised in the air. "After the time had passed, Bella came to our door, and found us. At first, it seemed like she was mad at Edward, but I'll explain that later. She was under the delusional impression that Edward truly didn't love her." I shook my head disapprovingly, and went on. "That's when Aro showed up. He took us to another room, and discussed our current position. He informed us that, because he was so curious about Bella's power, that he was basically going to stick her in the middle of a room full of vampires that were supposed to attack her and see what happened. Disgusting." I spat.

Jasper looked furious, he was gripping the armrest of the seat so tightly that his hand was now imprinted in it.

"He also said that he was going to feed Bella. He intended on feeding her human. Well, as you know, newborns can't resist the thirst. When they brought a human in, Bella, well she..."

Jasper held his hand up to stop me, he knew I didn't want to continue.

I shook my head to clear the thoughts, and continued. "Well, after that, of course, Bella felt horrible. Aro pretty much just ignored her, though. Well, obviously Edward was furious with Aro's decision about Bella. He had no intention of just sitting around and let Bella get attacked. Aro assured him that they wouldn't kill her, but he did intend to hurt her if she didn't have a power. Well, the whole time we were walking towards the room that Bella would be put to the test, I could here her begging Edward to promise not to interfere. It was obvious by then that she thought that he didn't love her. But she obviously loved him. After that, something happened. Bella said something, and that made Edward completely confused. He apparently thought that _she_ didn't love _him_. While Aro and I continued around the corner to the room, I could here their conversation. They basically thought that the other didn't love the other, which wasn't true. You know what? Bella really, truly believed whatever Edward said to her that day that we left."

I shook my head in disapproval. "Apparently, Edward told her that he didn't love her."

"What?" Jasper yelled. "That _bastard!" _I could hear Edward take a deep breath in the compartment behind us. He was listening.

"Well, by the end Bella and Edward knew the truth and I think that they kissed, but they were interrupted by Aro. When I got to the room, I finally could see what would happen, even though I didn't tell Edward that I did. From my vision, it looked like they killed Bella. I didn't want to tell him that. I was so furious though, it was scary to think that we would lose her." I continued, my voice an octave higher now.

"What?!" Edward yelled from the compartment. "You knew!? Alice Cullen! You are _so _lucky that I'm holding Bella right now, or you would be dead!"

I ignored him. "I was careful not to think about it though, not that Edward would notice anyways, he was too preoccupied. But, we were chained up again, and Bella was placed in the middle of the room. There were, what, eight vampires? I'm not sure, but they all attacked her, and nothing happened. She was suddenly on the ground, and I couldn't see her. I was half sobbing, half hissing by then, using all my strength to break the unbreakable chains. Edward was roaring out of control and kicking anyone that got close. Bella was screaming, but suddenly she wasn't, it was completely silent. A few moments later, she was screaming again, then she wasn't. They had finally finished, and we could see her. She looked dead, even though she wasn't quite torn to pieces. She was completely...Empty. Her face was blank, and she was still. Aro was completely oblivious. They took her away again. We thought was dead! Edward wouldn't stop sobbing, neither could I though. But, then she wasn't dead. She was alive, something happened! But I don't know what. Bella still hasn't told me." I explained, now curious.

Edward suddenly appeared at the doorway, Bella against his chest, sniffling. They took a seat against the wall after they shut the door. "I think I can explain what happened." Edward spoke slowely, making sure it was okay with Bella.

**a/n this took a REALLY long time to review. I hope you like it from Alice's point of view! I'll try to update soon, but I have to Christmas shopping sometime today! Last minute gifts! Please REVIEW! I really appreciate them. Bring on the flames! I want to know how I can improve if there's a problem. Well, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Don't worry, I'll update by Christmas, probably sometime later tonight. **


	23. Going Back

**Alice POV**

Bella looked up at Edward with an expression that I recognized. An expression that I had seen Jasper wear when he looked at me. A feeling that I had felt for Jasper.

Love.

In all this time, after all we had been through, she was caught. She was thinking, was it so wrong to be happy after all of this? Was it so wrong to be the happiest person alive, or as alive as a vampire can be, right at this moment?

I was asking the same thing in my head. Even if we had almost gotten ourselves killed. Even if Bella was a vampire. Even though Bella had just almost killed a second human. Was it so wrong to be totally overjoyed? In the midst of all of this. Edward was with Bella. Bella was with Edward. They were with eachother. They would be like that.

They would be like that forever.

Now Bella knew the truth. Now Edward knew the truth. They loved eachother, they had every second they had been apart.

Edward caught my gaze and smiled at me. His smile had a sort of hope, a sort of passion. He was listening to me. He probably enjoyed hearing it from someobody else, even if it was from the mind.

He finally began.

"What happened to Bella is quite amazing. I am very relieved that that happened, rather than what we thought, Alice." He looked at me meaningfully. I felt my stomach drop to my feet at the thought of loosing Bella. "As Bella explained to me earlier today, Her mind protected her from the pain. Correct me if I'm wrong, love, when I tell this story." He gave a kiss to Bella, who had now reduced her sniffles and quivers to just occasional sniffs. "When the bastards attacked, a sort of... angel, in Bella's mind came out to show her to way away from the pain. It took her to a place in her mind where she was safe, away from the pain... Away from everything. Now, when Bella started screaming the second time, that was when she came back to the real world, because she freaked out. She thought that she was dying, and so unselfishly, she fought against it, for all of us." Edward explained. Bella smiled up at him dreamily, and snuggled more closely. He then cringed...about what he was going to next tell us probably. "When the pain became upbareable for her, she couldn't resist but going back to the place in her mind. When she was there, she laid down, and it felt like she was drifting to sleep... But she wasn't. She was taken to a place where she was watching...From third person...What was happening to her in the real world, almost like she was filming it. When she was done being tortured," He spat the word. "She was taken back to reality, where she woke up with a sort of hangover, I guess is what you described it, love." He finished, looking back down at Bella, and kissing the top of her head.

She sniffled again, but searched for his lips with hers. I couldn't hold back the small smile of the love bouncing between them. I chanced a glance over at Jasper. He looked half caught between awe... from the story, and sick to his stomach...from the feelings whirling around the room.

How peculiar, that story was. Something I had never heard of in my life. What a very...different...power.

"I have concluded that the power of Bella being protected from her mind...mentally...had increased as a vampire, so now her mind protects her from a few more physical things." Edward concluded.

"Oh, how smart of you Captain Obvious. I never would have guessed that." The sarcasm leaked into my small tease. Edward made a face, and arranged himself more comfortable, careful not to disturbe Bella, who was still staring at him with googley eyes.

Edward pulled up Bella's tattered sleeve and tended to the bitemarks scattered around her arm. Jasper gasped, but contained himself. Him of all people could understand the pain of the vampire venom.

"I'm fine, really." Bella assured Edward, but he ignored, and continued to examine them with care and tenderness.

Jasper looked around, concluding that we were done talking. "Well, what happened next?" He reminded us that we hadn't quite finished the tale.

I smiled weakly, and took his hand. "Well, as you can imagine, the feeling of Bella being dead didn't strike me and Edward very well. We were, once again, chained to a pillar in a room. We had not been there for very long, in depression, when Bella ran through the door. It scared the hell out of me. I didn't know if I was dreaming or not, but, obviously, I'm not." I smiled at Bella before continuing. "Aro then interrupted our impossible reunion, explaining how disappointed with Bella he was. But, astonishingly, he just let us go."

Jasper had a look of utter disbelief. "Bella, I'm so sorry what happened to you. I'm so sorry." His apologies were making Bella look uncomfortable. I kicked his leg lightly. He was obviously ignoring the feeling of discomfort flying at him, even though they were visible even to me. "I can't believe everything that has happened to you guys. We thought you were dead. We were so close to coming up to Italy and kicking the Volturi's asses." He was furious, it was simple to see... And feel. He was radiating waves of fury at us.

I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. I felt the fury slowely subside. "I'm very glad that you didn't do that." I told him, pecking his cheek lightly.

He nodded his head tensly, before returning to his usual calm, mysterious, emotionless state.

* * *

The ride to Washington seemed to drone on forever, never getting any closer. It was times like these, where I wish I was able to sleep. 

Edward and Bella spent the majority of the time. sitting in the back of the plane, holding hands, and just staring at eachother. I didn't need to be married to a emotions-feeler to see the smoldering behind their eyes.

I sighed, and put my feet up to rest them on the window.

I was no longer able to enjoy the ocean beneath, which disppeared hours ago. The usual nine hour flight only took six. Six hours of just sitting there.

Jasper noticed my discomfort, and sent waves of entertained feelings over at me. Before I knew it the remaining two hours turned to two minutes, and we were gradually slipping from being airborne.

Thats when it hit me.

The impossibly delicious aroma radiating from the few humans around in this small airport. My eyes widened in horror, and my head snapped back to peer at Bella.

She was struggling, even a human could see that. In addition to her not breathing, she was concentrating purely and totally on Edward. She had her hands over her mouth and nose, and her muscles were flexing as if to restrain herself.

Edward's arms were locked around her in a protective cage, securing her from the outside world. Jasper was trying hard to steer the plane correctly, but Bella was distracting him from that. He was worried about her, that much I could see.

I looked around vicioiusly, for some kind of escape or passage out. My eyes zeroed in on a small fence bordering the airport, much like the one over the Atlantic. There was only one human standing between there and here.

I bumped slightly into the air as the plane made contact with concrete. The plane was slowing in speed at a fast rate.

"Jasper? Do you have a car, or do we need to run?" I asked, my eyes still on Bella.

"I have on, it's parked in the parking garage. I'll check the plane in, and pick you guys up out back. Do you think you can manage?" He asked, his voice full with panic.

I allowed myself to get dragged into a vision. My throat tingled, and my sight changed. I was no longer in the plane.

_We were walking a safe distance from the person, towards the fence. Bella was holding her breath. Me and Edward were restraining her as much as possible. She seemed to be holding up. The person squinted at us suspiciously._

_"Oi! What are you guys doing?" The british accent was strong. Probably moved here fresh from England. _

_I flashed a grin at him, dazzling his. He wavered slightly. _

_"Oh, nothing. We have just been instructed to climb the gate." I smiled again as I shoved five one-hundred dollar bills into his coat pocket. He looked down, and back up at me._

_I glanced at Bella. She was like a dam, about to break. She wouldn't beable to hold up much longer. _

_The man grunted in appreciation, and waved us on. I slid past him, followed by Bella and Edward bringing up the rear. The fence was getting closer. Closer. I hopped over with ease. Edward tried to help Bella over. She smiled at him weakly._

_"I think I can manage." She told him. He nodded, probably thinking about how stubborn she was._

I was pulled out rather abrutely at the stop of the plane.

Jasper was looking at me expectantly. I nodded once, tensly, and made sure I had my money at a safe spot.

I chanced a peek at Jasper. He was furiously trying to smooth out the indent of his fingers in the armrest. I raised my eyebrow suspicously.

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's actually a rental."

"Ah." I agreed. "It wouldn't be too well to have Jasper fingerprints indented into the plane."

Bella spoke from behind us. "Well, I guess this is it." She motivated herself. I nodded, and pushed the door and pullout stairs out, waiting for them to hit the concrete lightly.

I glided down, holding Bella's hand casually. Edward had his arms hooked through her's by her elbow.

My vision was correct, down to the part about Bella wanting to climb the fence herself.

I peered back at Jasper, he was waiting for us to get over the fence before he left. I waved him on and blew him a kiss, that he returned.

I looked over at Bella, who was in the middle of a kiss with Edward. I could see that they were both getting lightheaded. I cleared my throat, amused. Edward glared at me, and Bella looked down at her feet in embarrassment. I took her hand again, and led her around the short distance to the back of the airport.

Thank goodness there was nobody there waiting for a cab to come pick them up. It was just us. I took a seat on the rather clean, red bench. Bella copied me. Edward stood behind Bella, massaging her shoulders. I looked at him. "Why can't you do that to me?"

"Well, you aren't my...er...girlfriend." He was unsure about the last part.

Bella saved him. "Yeah, Alice. But, Edward, girlfriend sounce wierd. I'm a bit more than that, aren't I? At least you are to me." She smiled, mockingly.

Edward tickled her cheeks. "Of course, love. I just didn't want you to be uncomfortable."

She laughed. "Silly Edward."

I was saved from that wierd situation by Jasper, who came roaring around the corner in Emmett's jeep. He immediately relaxed when he saw us at ease.

I hopped into the front and gave him a kiss. "How inconspicous." I teased.

He shrugged his shoulders as Edward helped Bella in, and joined her. He pulled her into his lap.

"Seatbelts children." Jasper mocked.

I giggled. Edward glared at him, and Bella for some reason found this completely hilarious.

Never the less, over protective Edward pulled the seat belt over him and Bella.

Bella looked completely astonished. "You have got to be kidding me."

Edward smiled his crooked smile, probably making Bella dizzy. "Safety first."

Bella snapped out of it. "I'm a _vampire!_" She gawked.

He shrugged.

Some things just never change.


	24. Homecoming

**Bella POV**

My stomach wouldn't stop fluttering. Was it a little bit wierd that I was nervous to see the rest of the Cullens? I hadn't seen them in what seemed like forever. What would they think of me? Would they still love me?

Jasper sensed my uneasiness and sent a wave of calmess at me. I smiled gratefully, and resumed my position, staring into Edward's eyes.

My mind had been cloudy for awhile now. My emotions were running wild in the grassy plains of my mind. I didn't know what to think...What to feel.

I was drowning in complete happiness...I was back with the love of my life, my existance, who indeed loved me back.

I was up to my head in confusion...But at what price had I paid for this love? What had I done? I would never get to see my family again. But wasn't this what I wanted before? But before I thought I would get a good-bye.

Regret was burning me, running free... How would this make Charlie feel? Renee? I brought my mind to remember the last name, as I cringed. What about...Jake?

But at the same time, I was reunited with a family of wonderful...vampires. People who were so selfless, kind, and loving. Happiness was definitely overcoming the other two emotions. But that just brought on a whole new emotion...Guilt.

I felt guilty... Was it so wrong to be happy? This was all I ever wanted.

Edward leaned in, and I inhaled his scent. This was the first time I really, truly got to look at him. I was noticing so many new factors...

His square jaw bone, sharper than before. The mixture of gold and yellow in his eyes, swirling there like a never ending tunnely. The bronze in his hair was shining more than before, it's untidiness just the same as always.

We were like that for a while. Sitting there, staring into eachother's eyes, getting lost in our love as we held hands. This, this was paradise.

But, as always, good things never last long. Before I could even blink, we were driving up the unusually long driveway leading to the Cullens.

My stomach dropped to my shoes when I saw it there, just sitting there. The house I missed. The house I loved. The house I wanted to live in with Edward so dearly.

Then the most randomest thought came screaming into my head, begging me to allow it to break free.

I obliged. "Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"How come your family's in Forks?"

He smiled at me, as if I was missing the point. "Love, when they heard that Alice had come to Forks for you, they were on their way in a flash."

Oh, I had missed that small bit.

He chuckled lightly, and kissed my lips gently.

I got all lightheaded as I usually do. I thought that that would go away when I made the...transformation.

I sighed, and looked out the window as Jasper pulled to a gently stop and and engine purred to sleep.

Of course, the Cullens were out the door in the blink of an eye.

I couldn't hold back the small gasp. My heart was instantly filled with joy, leaking over the edges.

They hadn't changed a bit, not one of them. Esme's glossy chocolate colored hair cascaded in natural waves down her back. Her heart shaped face was as kind as ever, but filled with worry that instantly disappeared when she saw us...All of us. When her eyes focused on me, there was a new kind of emotion, one that I couldn't quite place my finger on...Confusion?

Carlisle, his face much the same...Filled with knoledge, wisdom, and hope. His blonde hair was neatly placed, and wavy atop his head. He smiled brightly when his eyes fell upon me, but then it vanished.

Emmett's muscles unflexed immediately when he saw us. His brown hair was untidy atop his head. For one of the first times ever, Emmett had a look of pure disbelief and anger on his face.

Rosalie, the blonde goddess looking Cullen, was standing gloriously in her beauty. But something wasn't right with this picture. She wasn't glaring at me, like she usually would, she looked as if she had just seen a ghost. Her face was full of regret and guilt. I could plainly see she was drowning in it, unable to get out.

Something was different about them, though, apart from their black eyes and bruise looking outlines. They had obviously not fed for awhile.

Something was bothering them, all of them, and I knew what.

* * *

Esme POV

I was filled with a new glorious sort of hope, happiness. Our family would be whole again, I just knew it. We had missed Bella so much. Not just as Edward's love, but as a part of our family.

But something wasn't right. When I laid eyes upon Bella, she was different, anyone could plainly see that.

Her hair had taken on a new glossy affect. It no longer hung plain and mostly straight, it was perfectly straight, almost like she was a hair model. Her hair was a darker shade of brown, a more chocolate brown, bring out a few tints of copper here and there.

Her figure was more full. The usual extremely slender Bella had more shape, more pronounced curves. Even in her tattered outfit, you could see that her body was different.

I finally brought myself to look at her face, saving the part that would fully confirm my suspisiouns for last. Her usual too full lips had slimmed slightly, and her eyelashes had darkened and grown. Her eyebrows were more sharp, matching the tone of her hair perfectly. Her cheeks were a dead pale. Lifeless, perfect, pale. She would usually be as red as a strawberry by now.

I forced my eyes to lock with her's. My fears were confirmed. They were a crimson swirl of color. Tints of black here and there. I couldn't pull my eyes away from her's, even when I noticed a look of horror slide into place upon her face.

The final thing, that I had noticed very first was her scent. It was exactly the same, floral, but it called to me in a different way. I didn't crave her blood anymore.

I finally brought myself to think it. Isabella Marie Swan, the love of Edward's life, was a vampire.


	25. A New Beginning

**Bella POV**

All of their eyes were the same. Filled to the brim with astonishment and confusion. Emmett was the first to speak. His usual cheery and joking voice was now cold and serious. "Bella, what happened?"

I felt Edward tense up beside me. Alice offered a weak smile, but anyone could see through it.

Once again, the awful story would have to be repeated, and I hoped with all my might I wouldn't have to be the one to tell the tale.

Everyone was dead silent now. This wasn't the sort of family reunion I was hoping for.

Edward took my hand and led me inside. As soon as I was inside, he picked me up and we ran upstairs to his bedroom.

I was filled with instant relief when I found out Edward had no intention of keeping me around to hear the story...Again.

His room was exactly the same as before, but untouched. It was layered with a very thin coat of dust. He sat me down on the black leather couch, and pulled me into his lap.

He craddled me, and stroked my hair. But that didn't prevent the flow of the conversation downstairs.

I could still hear it, plainly and simply, as if I was down there myself.

Edward had not relaxed at all. It added to his hard, rocky skin that was now the same as mine. He held me closer, and I rested my head on his shoulder, not wanting to move for a long, long time.

I suddenly got up, and walked over to his pile of cd's that were still there. I randomly grabbed one, popped it into the stereo, and turned it up drowning out the voices downstairs.

The soft sound of Debussy filled and danced around in the room. I took my place with Edward again, and tried very hard to produce a never coming tear.

This reminded me so much of the days when we were together, not in this sticky situation.

Edward was obviously thinking the same thing because he held me even tighter, and rested his lips onto my neck, where they traveled all the way down to my wrist, and up to my face. He kissed both of my eye lids, then my forhead, and finally, my lips.

I was lost. Completely lost in the kiss filled with so much passion and love that I lost track of what was happening. I lost track of time.

We were like that for awhile, just kissing. There was no need to part when neither of us found it completely essential to breath.

But all too soon, well, actually, it had been ten minutes, Edward parted very gently, and set me beside him. He stood up swiftly, and went rumaging in his drawers.

He finally found what he was looking for, and hid it from my view behind his back.

"Bella," He breathed, his tone full of desire and total adoration. "Bella, this is something I have wanted to do for a long time, a long time ago." He seemed anxious about something, but I couldn't put my finger on it. He took my hand very tenderly, and held it to his chest where his heart silent and dead. "Bella, I don't have a heart beat, but if I did, I _know _that it would beat totally and only for you. You and you only. It would be your's, and you could have it forever. I love you, Bella. And I know I could never as for forgiveness for what I did. It was completely heartless and horrendous of me. If I could, I would take it back it a heart beat. But first, I need to know this. Bella, do you love me as I do for you?"

"Of course I do. I never want to be without you." I was astonished that he didn't already know this.

This brought a smile to his face, making his complexion seem bright and angelic. He got down on one knee, and never let go of my hand. From behind his back he revealed a black, velvet case. He opened it slowely, and showed me a ring. The most beautiful thing I had seen in all my life. The body was oval, and surrounded my rows of diamonds, outlined in a golden net.

I gasped when I saw it.

Edward took a long, exaggerated breath. "Bella, this ring belonged to my mother, and I want it so dearly to belong to you."

My eyes were trying to produce tears, I could feel them straining themselves.

He finally locked his topaz eyes with my crimson ones. His were turning into a black swirl with all the emotion burning into them.

"Isabella Marie Swan," He pronounced my full name carefully. "Will you marry me?"

It felt as if a great weight had been lifted from my shoulders. "Of course I will, Edward."

That's all he needed. He delicately slipped the ring onto my left hand ring finger, and helped me up.

He twirled me around before crushing my lips to his in the most emotion filled, passionate kiss I had ever experienced in my life.

Debussy filled my ears once more. We swayed and twirled around to the music, never wanting it to stop. I could have stayed like that forever, in his arms, and never wanting to be anywhere else.

Just when I had thought it was the end, my life turned into a brand new, glorious beginning that I never wanted to end.


	26. AN3

**a/n**

**yes, I apologize for this author's note. But, it's absolutely necessary.**

**That chapter was the ending of this fan fiction, but not he end of the story. I will soon be making a sequel, that will take on the plot line that I had originally planned for this one. It will probably be called MOVING ON. But I'm not sure. chances are I will come up with a bigger and better one. But until then, I hope you enjoyed this LONG story, and it's been a pleasure.**

**TopazDream**

**ps: I'll probably put another a/n up here when the sequel's up.**


	27. ANOTHER ANi'M SORRY BUT IT'S IMPORTANT

**a/n(again)**

**Yes, I am terribly sorry, this is yet another author's note. **

**I'm sorry, but no, it's not announcing the coming of the sequel.**

**I just wanted to explain the sequel. **

**I have had some comments saying that they want to hear the Cullens' reactions.**

**Well, so be it. That was kind of my original intention anyways. I hadn't really intended for the sequel to be a sequel, it's more of just a continuing of the story, because on the fanfic, it's too long.**

**Well, I hope you will enjoy it, and again, I will inform you when it's up.**

**TopazDream**


End file.
